Traducción-Everything's Different, yet Everything's the Same
by Bonnibell Snape
Summary: TRADUCCÓN AUTORIZADA-AU: Draco Malfoy, hombre lobo y Slytherin traidor, se encuentra con Harry Potter en la última batalla por el destino del mundo mágico. Ellos pierden; Harry muere, pero algo va mal en los últimos momentos de la vida de Draco y él se echó atrás en el tiempo a cuando tenía once años de edad.


**Hola a todos es mi primera traducción así que espero me perdonem algunos errores**

**AUTORA: cleo4u2**

**TRADUCCIÓN: Bonnibell Snape (yo)**

**RESPONSABILIDAD: Harry Potter Y TODOS SUS Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha violado ningún derecho de autor Con Este Trabajo, La Trama Pertenece Única y Exclusivamente una Cleo4u2, solo la Traducción es mia.**

**RESUMEN: AU. Draco Malfoy, hombre lobo y Slytherin traidor, se encuentra con Harry Potter en la última batalla por el destino del mundo mágico. Ellos pierden; Harry muere, pero algo va mal en los últimos momentos de la vida de Draco y él se echó atrás en el tiempo a cuando tenía once años de edad.**

* * *

><p>Draco cayó de rodillas en la nieve, acunando el único hombre que había visto en su vida más allá de la oscuridad dentro de él. El hechizo se había salido de la nada, a partir de la línea de árboles que él adivinó. No es que importara ahora.<p>

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio Weasley y Granger caer con los ojos en blanco, mirando, las manos extendidas, como si llegar a uno por el otro. Los agujeros se habían arruinado a través de sus pechos, los bordes siguen brillando con luz roja. Otro hechizo cremallera a través de donde había estado de pie, otro sobre su cabeza, pero Draco no le importaba. Harry Potter había muerto.

No se suponía que iba a terminar así. Harry tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort en la batalla del siglo. Esa batalla nunca se unió. No importa que nunca había estado segura de que Harry pudiera sobrevivir y derrotar al Señor Oscuro, que habían quedado sin opciones. Nadie más podía matar al Señor Oscuro sin matar a Potter por primera vez.

Un torturado, grito primal llenaba el aire. Él sabía que era su propio como el lobo dentro de él trató de tomar el relevo. Él no luchó el cambio, pero la prevención de la mente del hombre lobo de abrumar a su propia era casi demasiado. ¿Cuál fue el punto en la resistencia? Harry estaba muerto - su compañero, su amigo, su rival - y caer en la naturaleza primitiva del hombre lobo sería un bálsamo para su dolor.

Rojo fuego hechizo golpeó a Draco y rebotó, la inmunidad hombre lobo que la proteja contra la misma maldición que había matado a Harry, Ron y Hermione momentos antes. El choque de ella se aclaró la mente y aulló un desafío a los atacantes ocultos en los árboles. No podía ceder; que tenía una promesa que cumplir, sellado con el único beso que había recibido del hombre que amaba. Si Harry cayó, si el último Horrocrux estaba roto, que había prometido El niño que vivió que iba a completar su misión.

Rasgando el propio del cadáver de Harry, él saltó en los árboles y en el primer mortífago vio. El asistente cayó en un chorro de sangre, con la garganta desgarrada de su cuello. Draco estaba en su próximo enemigo antes de que el primero incluso golpeó el suelo. Para los asistentes que habían pasado tiempo luchando además de hombres lobo, estos claramente no sabían qué esperar.

Sin el uso de un único hechizo, había matado a dos de los hijos de puta y cargar la última. Salvaje ojos y entrar en pánico, gritó y lanzó una nube ondulante de humo negro en la dirección de Draco. Un solo salto él se hizo cargo de la niebla ácida y sus garras arrancó el bastardo de la garganta a la cintura.

Ojos ámbar encendidos en forma demasiado todavía de su compañero y él aullaba su dolor al cielo de la noche de nuevo. Harry nunca había regresado a su amor, pero él había sido amable y nunca le dijo a un alma del secreto, el amor no correspondido de Draco. Que Harry nunca había empujado lo fue aún más lejos de un milagro ya que el traidor de Slytherin no tenía otra opción más que su lobo eligió como compañero. Al estar cerca de Harry, por ser su amigo y confidente, había sido suficiente.

Ahora que todo había terminado.

"Bien hecho," una voz sibilante deriva de los árboles y Draco se giró para ver a Voldemort emergen de la selva. Figuras con túnicas oscuras revoloteaban a su alrededor ya través de los árboles, muchos de que debería haber sido. Habían pasado horas en este asalto, la inteligencia era bueno - que había reunido él mismo - nadie debería haber sabido que iban a venir.

Ellos habían creado.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó a través del frío de la noche y el Señor Oscuro se rió sin alegría. "Sí, querido muchacho, que fueron traicionados."

Incapaz de hablar en esta forma, Draco simplemente gruñó de nuevo y trató de calmar será de nuevo en su cuerpo. Tenía que volver, convertirse en humano otra vez, o nunca había cumpla su promesa antes de que lo mataran. Los hombres lobo eran mágicamente resistente, pero no impermeable.

Inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado en una parodia de la curiosidad, Voldemort lo vio empezar a cambiar de nuevo. Cuando terminó la mitad, el Mago Oscuro sonrió y levantó su varita, sin haber la intención de enfrentar a Draco en una lucha justa.

"Avada Kedavra!"

En pocas palabras le entró el pánico; que no podía dejar que las cosas terminan de esta manera. Él tenía que cumplir su promesa. Con una boca sólo hizo la mitad para el habla, Draco Malfoy movió su varita hacia el hombre que había matado a sus padres, a su compañera, y envió el hombre lobo que lo había mordido. Una versión mutilada, borroso de la maldición asesina salió de su boca, distorsionada por su mitad lobo, mitad de la mandíbula humana. Afortunadamente, un chorro de luz verde enfermizo salió de su varita.

Maldición de Draco corrió hacia Voldemort, se enfrentó con el Señor Oscuro de, y estalló en una luz de flash brillante. Protegiéndose los ojos, él esquivó para evitar más maleficios y maldiciones que conocía venían - y en su lugar quedó sin hueso en el suelo, con las piernas enredadas e inútil debajo de él.

"Qué ...?" Draco trató de decir, mirando hacia abajo y mirando con horror como su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse hasta que el último del cambio dejó su cuerpo. "No", susurró y de nuevo oyó la risa sibilante de Voldemort.

Fue el último sonido Draco escuchó como su cuerpo volvió a la arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? y ¿comentarios?<strong>

**En unos minutos subiré el primer capitulo**

_**Bonnibell Snape**_


End file.
